The mysterious person
by HQ-pyon
Summary: Did anyone else than mine noticed that we never saw the face of the one who opened the doors of Aoi's prison (chapter 67, page 10)? And how about the one that erased Mikan's memories (chapter 177, page: unknown)? What if the are same peron? This is my theory. ONE-SHOT!


**The mysterious person**

''Who are you?'' The little girl with blind, crimsons eyes asked me.

I didn't answer.

The girl before me was no one other than Hyuuga Aoi. I stepped aside to let her out of the cage she has been imprisoned in almost two and a half years. When she didn't move, I sighed.

_I guess I don't have a choice then._

''_Go to Mikan. She and her friend are in danger.''_

When the words passed my lips she immediately stepped out of that prison and went toward the stairs with her hands on the right wall beside her for support. When she reached the stairs she turned around.

''I don't know who you are or why you let me out, but thank you.'' She said with a soft voice, when she was about to turn around agian I decided to speak up.

''_Do me a favor and keep this __**''meeting''**__ a secret.''_

''Eh? But… Why? A confused Aoi asked.

It was silence for a while.

''_You will understand one day. When that day comes you can tell everybody you want to.'' I answered in a warm tone._

And then a question I didn't expected come.

''Will we meet again?''

Like I said I didn't expect the question, so I was taken aback by it. But when I got over my shock I smiled.

''_We will, for sure. I promise.''_

Aoi smiled and turned around to continue her way up the stairs. I smiled as I saw her figure vanishing.

I wonder when I will fulfill my promise.

_-One year and some months later-_

I witnessed Mikan's last day in the academy. It pained me to see her tear she only showed to Bear, the happiness she felt when her best friend, Imai Hotaru, appeared in her room in the middle of the night and the pain when Hotaru didn't mention the love of her life, Hyuuga Natsume (Aoi's elder brother). She cried as she hugged her best friend. At last Mikan felled asleep and Hotaru let the tears she had been holding back to flow out of her amethyst eyes. I watched how she disappeared into the time-space again with her brother Imai Subaru, Nodacchi and the unconscious Natsume.

I was standing outside the academy and watching her last moments in the academy. The academy… She really changed it. The students didn't think of it as a prison anymore. With the ESP gone, it was as peaceful as it used to be. Everyone in the academy consider Mikan as a friend, so many student was skipping class just to say farewell to her. I smiled when I saw Mikan's tears of happiness.

''_EVERYONE! TAKE CARE! GOODBYE!''_

Her voice snapped me back to the reality. She was walking towards me with the guard who will take her to back to her old village and grandfather. When she saw my face I saw her surprised hazel eyes. I smiled at her, but put my hand on her head and took away her memories of the academy. When I was done her body fell forward, I caught before her face kissed the ground. Bear who was in her arms just a second ago, landed beside me. I bent down my head and whispered softly in her ears.

''_Even if your memories is gone, your feelings towards everyone in the academy will remain. When the time comes you will remember again. This isn't the end.''_

**A/N:**** This is my firs****t one-shot and work on ****, so please don't kill me if you already hate me! As the summary said,**** didn't anyone else than me noticed that we never saw the face of the person that opened the door for Aoi**** or the one who erased Mikan's memories****.**** (C****hap****ter 67,**** page 10**** and chapter 177, page: unknown.****) ****And as**** in the manga no one asked her about it. I think it was because everyone was ****too**** obsessed**** with happiness of the Hyuuga siblings reunion. ****But w****hat if t****he one who helped Aoi out of her**** cage is the same person who took Mikan's memories away? And I know you will think I am crazy, but what if Karou is alive? And found out more about her alice?**** And MSP or someone like that knows about it?**** It is just my terory. But I think that a least Mikan and others **_**know **_**this mysterious person. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**HQ-pyon**


End file.
